Revolution (Revised)
by xRevolutionizerx
Summary: A few guidelines that I believe will optimize the Fanfiction experience. Join us as Sonic, who makes a very brief appearance, and I unravel the problems of this archive and how to write stories of better quality then 99% of the stories on here.


_**AN: WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO READ IS NOT A TROLL PASSAGE**_

_**Sonic: Yeah, it isn't! (Technically makes this a fanfiction since a fiction character is now affiliated with this)**_

_For more than two decades, Sonic the Hedgehog has been one of the world's biggest gaming icons, with over 70 video game titles, four animated series, and an extensive global merchandising line to his name. _

_- SEGA_

With millions of fans, it's no mystery that Sonic and friends are admirable. They all have colorful personalities, unique abilities and are unforgettable. From merchandise to fan art, fans always find multiple ways to showcase their love for the Blue Blur.

Though, one may find some results to be... unusual. (Insert Zeena fanart here)

One consistent problem is the majority of fanfictions contained in this archive. Before you begin ranting, no one can deny that the stories here can be somewhat lacking. It could be ranging from the overused Highschool adventures to vampire clans to the Mary Sues.

_Let's begin._

Firstly, the cliché plots that everyone seems to be addicted to. If I was to compare the usage of these plots to a metaphor, I would say, "It's basically a heroin addict taking in substance, it's bad but they can't help it." Yet, they can if they tried hard enough instead of accepting fate the way it currently was. Which is my argument here, anyone using an overused plot is metaphorically admitting defeat.

Now, I'm not saying that you can't use the plots. It's just tiring and feels as if someone is regurgitating something they read multiple times.

But, if you insist on using a plot, then I have one advice. _Make it your own. _ It is possible believe it or not.

_Eg._ You could make the Highschool plot be instead of 'teenage romance and drama' have more depth and _actually_ surprise people with twists. Someone could be a 22 years old revisiting highschool because they dropped out, so now they have to face being judged, the realization that times has changed and mature through experiences.

Secondly, the OC's. Shoving my personal views to the side, lets analyze the clichés of 'original characters'.

**-** _They are__ orphans:_ Either the parents got murdered or the character killed them accidentally. This method is used so other characters can feel sympathy for him/her.

- _They have some amazing ability that makes them stronger than the 'big three':_ Arguably, the big three are Sonic, Shadow and Silver. This trait is not recommended to use since it's known that they would eventually get stronger to overcome someone stronger than themselves.

Meaning that if an OC can run faster than Sonic, he will naturally push himself to overcome the OC and it'll defeat the purpose of why Sonic _ALWAYS,_ by the end of the day, is the _'most skilled'_; and that's to beat the main villain.

-_The 'big three' and friends knows the __OC:_ If somehow an OC gives the illusion that becoming friends with Sonic and co. wasn't forced and actually felt natural, I would genuinely be okay with this. Though, that is not the case most of the times. Instead, it feels as if the author/creator of the OC literally shoved the character towards Sonic then says to him, _"FEEL SYMPATHY AND TAKE HER IN EVEN THOUGH YOU DON'T KNOW HER THAT WELL!"_

_-They have their little band of OC's: _This somewhat defeats the purpose of naming this kind of fanfiction a Sonic The Hedgehog fanfiction when there is no sign/ties to Sonic and co.

I'm not saying there _has_ to be characters in your story, just make a little 'Easter Egg' in the story.

_Also_, the leader is always the one closely tied to Sonic, if he is mentioned.

_-Was a bystander, now essential to the plot:_They normally get introduced when Sonic and co. fight Eggman, the 'bystander' receives a description paragraph then shows off their amazing abilities to either save people or save themselves when Sonic and co. screw up. Then suddenly, they help Sonic and co. through out the rest of the story.

_**Sonic: Technically still a fanfiction! :D**_

_-OC is a relative of either Sonic or Friends:_This happens frequently, more than what would be considered _'_a_ tad _bit annoying'. The idea would be somehow introduced then Sonic and co. suddenly becomes buddy-buddy with the OC, though not knowing the person for most of their lives. Which brings us to-

_-OC suddenly are best friends with Sonic and co:_It's a bit unnatural when the OC, within a relatively _short amount of time_, becomes buddies with Sonic and co. No one questions why an OC wants to suddenly help them and by the end of the chapter they are ready to _die_ for her/him.

-_Water, Earth, Fire and Air_ _group:_ Water, Earth, Fire and Air. Long ago, the Mobians lived together in harmony, then everything changed when (Insert villain's name) attacked. Only (Insert OC's name), master of all four elements could stop him/her. But when the world needed him/her the most, he/she vanished. Sonic and company; plus some OC's, discovered the new hero, a Mobian named (Insert OC's name) .And although his/her skills are great, he/she still has a lot to learn before he/she is ready to save anyone. But I believe (Insert OC's name) can save the world.

-_Anyone affiliated with OC, who is also an OC, are normally 'nametags': Eg._ The boyfriend of the OC would only _BE_ the boyfriend of the OC. No unique personality, he's only a name.

-_OC's are personifications of the creator themselves:_This doesn't happen all the time, but is obvious when it's the case.

_There's so much more I could cover;_ but I think that you, the audience, has an idea how OC's can be very predictable/uncreative if not done right.

Characterizations of Sonic and company, this issue is ever so present in this archive. Fanfictions are passages used to convey favorable characters already created into different situations. Characters are essentially their personality; as well as looks, but mostly personality.

Would you see Mario the same way if Nintendo made him cranky and lazy? Would you see Kirby as himself if suddenly he always has a sad face?

_Would you see Sonic the same way if he looses his attitude?_

Most likely you wouldn't, yet that is exactly what is happening in the majority of these fanfictions. Sonic loses his sarcasm and sounds flat, Amy suddenly becomes Bella from Twilight, Shadow is transformed into someone who actually cares about over people and loses his 'get to the point' additude, Knuckles becomes some normal guy, Rouge loves to shop, Tails sounds 20 years old, Silver is a whiner etc.

If SEGA threw this trick at the Sonic The Hedgehog Fanbase, we would be _raging. _It's okay if you add more depth to the characters, but completely changing what makes them who they are is basically using another character all together. You could either change the story a bit or maybe change a character or two instead of manipulating a personality.

_Off topic,_ I'd say grammar and spelling isn't that bad nowadays.

_Long story made short, _many trends tend to be reused by the community of this archive. It ranges from overused plots, OC tropes and changing the personalities of the Originals.

You don't have to agree to my points. If you don't, I would _gladly_ argue my case with you by PM.

Otherwise, I hope this sheds light on the problems in this archive.

_-xRevolutionizerx-_


End file.
